tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreigner (Fate/Grand Order - Sirius)
Foreigner is a servant in Fate/Grand Order. ''He is the first male Foreigner and a High-Servant who was formerly the created by the Moon Cell. He is one of the possible servants for future grail wars. He is a Composite Divinity. As a summer servant he is a 'Rider' Profile Identity Foreigner, whose True Name is Sirius, was created intentionally for the Moon Cell. He was originally a master candidate in the Moon Cell Holy Grail war, who mastered Spiritual Evocation and Celestial Body magic. Before the start of the Moon Holy Grail War he had inadvertently through his combination of Spiritual Evocation and Celestial Body magic came in contact with a Outer God, known as the Daemon Nuclear the creature to use him. Due to this conflict of interest he had jump passed being a master and had almost destroyed his section of the Moon Cell. Thus he was cut down as a virus, but was later reformatted using his soul into a possible super virus hunter for Moon Cell's later use. Later being used by the Moon Cell as a Anti-Virus Virus sent to eradicate viruses in the system. He is classified as a High-Servant, his components were selected intentionally to serve as a power boost on his selected abilities. While he is a high-servant he could be counted as an Alter Ego, because of his deeper connections to Azazoth both before and after he was made into a divine spirit, he is the perfect candidate for the Foreigner Class over the Alter Ego class. He chose named Sirius after the brightest star in the sky, and the star that originally blessed his body and his magic circuits. His body and power becoming similar to a True Daemon and a Bodhisattva. Components 'Azazoth' The first component of Sirius is '''Azazoth' (アザゾス) a Outer God, from the Cthulhu's Mythos. A creature that had originally be summoned through the Sirius star and into his body as a way to incorporate more power and ascend as a great master in the Holy Grail war. Azazoth is a passive Outer God, but a being who wanted to invade the earth regardless, he possesses the power of a Nucleus within a Universe. His power insights madness and pure destruction of reality around him. Allowing him to possess the two powers of the Imaginary Numbers, Nothingness and Hollow, as well as the Mystic Eyes of Shattered Distortion. Seth The second component of Sirius is Seth (セス) of the Egyptian Mythology. He is the great god of the Egyptian desert. A god of chaos, fire, deserts, trickery, storms, envy, disorder, violence, and foreigners. This coincides and strengthens his powers as a Foreigner servant as he strengthened his core as a foreigner. With his authority and divinity he possess the power to both create and control the deserts, storms and the power that comes along with someone named the Usurper and convicted of Deicide, he has the power to damage other divine beings and servants with the king trait, to a higher degree than any other servant. A God King killer, that possesses the skills and might to slay even a cosmic ruler such as Osiris. Ryujin The third component of Sirius is Ryujin (龍神) of Japanese Mythology. He is a dragon god of the ocean, who is also the Kami Watasumi and the Spirit Mizuchi. A god who controls the seas with divine authority, with the utilization of his rain and thunder. He is said to reflect the fickle nature of the sea, Ryujin can be either a sinister force or a kindly ruler who helps heroes in distress such as Tawara Tota. The dragon and therefore Sirius's chaotic nature that resembles the soft waves and the raging tsunamis. This component allows him to control the chaos of the surrounding environment as if it was a flowing tide and can fight in battle like a roaring river, graceful but deadly. Appearance Sirius represents a young adult male with periwinkle blue hair and red eyes. His face closely resembles that of Ritsuka Fujimaru and Rin Tohsaka either out of bloodline or by natural occurrence of a similar face. His final form features a dark blue four pointed inverted star upon his forehead, his hair becomes a darker shade of periwinkle blue and streaks of purple and dark blue that resemble star streaks, while his eyes become a Sirius of rainbow eyes, with the colouration similar to the mystic eyes of death perception with a red ring. He possesses canine ears, as his unique spiritual Evocation familiar was that of a canine and Seth's monstrous appearance resembled a canine hybrid. Personality In the first representation of him, Sirius is odd and aloof but not negative, never really responding to those who try to gain his attention. But in his own defence, while he is a virus hunter, he simply exists as a balance of chaotic neutrality for his own selfish protection of himself and his allies. This is because Azazoth has the majority of the component of the saint graph, since Azazoth was referred to as a mindless being. Sirius main personality traits are normal. He acts as he will not engage in any actions or promote beliefs just to benefit themselves. He has strong beliefs and take the actions that they do because he is trying to advance an idea that he believes will make the world a better place. He views freedom and the randomness of actions as ultimate truths, respective the place value on life and the welfare of each individual. Respect for individualism is also great. He views that freedom as the only means by which each creature can achieve true satisfaction and happiness. Law, order, social forms, and anything else which tends to restrict or abridge individual freedom is wrong, and each individual is capable of achieving self-realization and prosperity through himself, herself, or itself. While he is basically good, but tend to be selfish and maybe a bit greedy. He has a tendency to hold personal freedom and welfare above anything else. He dislikes confining laws, self-discipline, and they distrust authority. His ideals often clashing with those who hold more religious faith such as the Servants who worship a single god. If he cannot find enjoyment in something he will not willingly do it, not many can force him to do something he doesn't want to. Only one person has genuinely made him willingly do what is asked of him. He doesn't care what happens to others, as long as their freedom is not restricted and their ideals remain their own. His idealism if something that is important to him and even if asked by the person he loves the most he will not sacrifice those ideals for anyone, because to his mind, his ideals are for the betterment of his loved ones. He believes that freedom is the only means by which each creature can achieve true satisfaction and happiness. Law, order, social forms, and anything else which tends to restrict individual freedom is wrong, and each individual is capable of achieving self-realization and prosperity through himself. He will usually act with creativity, imagination, conviction, and sensitivity not to create an advantage, but to create balance. Egalitarianism and karma is very attractive concept to him and he believes that everyone gets their just desert in the end, even him. When someone gets very close to him, he's a whole different person. He is kinder and more cheerful. All is all he will not will not engage in any actions or promote beliefs just to benefit themselves. They have strong beliefs and take the actions that they do because they are trying to advance an idea that they truly believe will make the world a better place. Sirius looks upon both humans and gods in ways they are opposite to those of divinity, he sees humans as being that are full of wonder and evil, but that only makes them capable of great things, calling them grains of sand that holds more sway as a collective then an individual, but saying that without their individual grain of sands, there would be nothing to hold sway. Ironically he praises animals above all, taking every chance he can to pet a animal, as there are few animals in a desert, showing him as a dog that seeks to play with others. While he isn't a fan of many deities he is self-depreciating, for the fact he is a false deity. He believes that he is not worth of being classified as a divine spirit, while viewing his partner as a more worthy being to be a divine spirit. Relationship History Parallel Moon Cell In an a Parallel World similar to the Moon Cell Universe. At a time where mana still existed, A child was born under the Sirius Star in Australia, from a distant family of mages who had turned on the Association and joined the church. His parents both containing powerful magical circuits but rejected the use of magic in favour of the high esteem of the church. He himself was born with exceptional magical circuits, and also possessed the capabilities of a Spiritual Medium. As he grew up he was forced to conform to his parents life style as a spirit caller to religious ghosts, but he eventually rejected the church and their teachings to follow the practise of Magecraft. He was accepted into the Wandering Sea for his aptitude as a spiritual medium and possible use of Age of the Gods Magecraft. That and his unique Origin which is called Star. Within the Wandering Sea he studied both spiritual evocation on the possibility of summoning elementals from the age of the gods and celestial body, to use the powers of the planets to help generate and create magical energy for God Magecraft. But he had started to deviate from the planetary study, and reached out to the study of Cosmic Entities, and forces of the universe. This interest in celestial bodies and his unique star origin, made him very attracted to Horrors and Eldritch Creatures of an Alien Nature. Around the time mana started to decline, the Moon Cell had revealed itself earlier than other timelines, this had effected the Parallel World that it was dangerously close to being considered an Adjacent World in need of culling. While completing his studies and research he had met a man, they developed a romantic relationship. A handsome younger man, his white hair and pale blue eyes with heritage linking back to Attila. At the alteration of a magic that could be used to hack the Moon Cell and use spirits known as Servants to fight in wars was made to the public, he and his partner decided to ascend onto the Moon Cell. He used his Spiritual Evocation Magic and Celestial Body magic as a preparation to summon a powerful servant when he ascended to the Moon Cell, and then used his prepared summoning magic in order to get his servant previously. But instead of summoning the servant, he summoned the Outer God Azazoth. Fusing himself with the creature, becoming akin to a foreigner but not yet a servant. While his partner had been found by the Moon Cell and the energy of the Sleeping Titan Velber 02 had seeped into his body, but the Moon Cell had to execute him in order to prevent the awaking of the Titan. In revenge he used the powers of the Outer God to destroy sections of the Moon Cell, thus he was quickly cut down in order to prevent its destruction. These acts further pushed the parallel world further and further away from the Tree of Time. In this universe, the Moon Cell recreated them and allowed them the use of the Servant Archives to summon servants in order to prevent further separation from the Time Tree and from rouge codes such as Pieceman. The Virus Hunter now known as Sirius who was created to identity and destroy any forms of Virus's, either servants or hackers that have gone to far and the Data Sentinel known as Arcturus, was created in order to monitor the excess Moon Cell data and try to prevent any further separation from the timelines. The pair where not pleased with the Moon Cell, but were granted the use of the Servant Archives to select divine beings compatible with them. His divine core included the Outer God Azazoth, inadvertently strengthening and gaining his powers, he also gained the core divinities of Set and Ryujin, creating himself as a Composite Divinity while Arcturus possessing the descendant blood of Attila (Male) he could not incorporate his divinity because he was only given divinity after its death, he later incorporated Fenrir the Divine Beast, Boreas the God of Winter and Itztlacoliuhqui, deified personification of winter-as-death in Aztecan mythology. Both Virus Hunter and Data Sentinel monitored and protected the Moon Cell, having defeated their universes version of Saver and Twice H. Pieceman. Keeping peace and balance within the Moon Cell, they started to take care of the Phantoms within the Cell. The Earth eventually starting to fade and more and more humans started to die, the world had inadvertently become a Adjacent World and eventually became a Item Designated for Removal and was starting to die. Sirius and Arcturus decided to circumvent the Moon Cell Holy Grail War as there were no more masters willing or unwilling to battle for a wish. They made use of a Digital Version of third magic possessed by the Moon Cell in order to take the 250,000 souls that were still alive onto earth, into the Moon Cell as Data. Sirius and Arcturus had defended them for over 300 years, preventing the extinguished timeline as much as they could. They were treated as the last guardian deities of the souls still left in the world, eventually the souls extended NPC lives started to fade as the world collapsed and was extinguished. In their final moments and embraced, saying that in any timeline they will always be together and will always protect the remnants of humanity and the world, to prevent other worlds from falling apart like theirs. Grand Order In a separate timeline, two Homunculi created by the Mages at the Wandering Sea before the fall of Humanity, the pair created from inactive mystic codes from the Age of Gods. One was named Sirius who was created by an Egyptian, Japanese and Non-Euclidean of Unknown Origin. While Arcturus was created from Scandanavian and Greek Mystic Codes and a code from the Huns. Both were used in order to send to the Lost Belts to collect fractures of the Fantasy Trees. Much like Kiara and Musashi, diverging from different timelines. The divine essence and energy of Sirius still existed and was capable of traveling to the Grand Order Timeline, connecting with the fake body. Sirius used the fractures of the Fantasy Tree and world becoming broken lost belts, was able to create and generate a separate world, made from the shards of the Fantasy Trees. Arcturus was made the King of The Pseudo-Lostbelt called Isle of Demons, a phantom island created by the remaining energy of their Moon Cell and Shards of the Fantasy Trees. The souls cared for by them previously in the timeline, were summoned and used as the populace of the Isle. They defended the reality for as long as they were found by the Crypters, Chaldea had manage to find them afterwards. Trying to prevent Chaldea from taking away and destroying their Lost Belt, they decided to fight against the Security Organisation, and Ozymandias, BB and Altera summoned by the Throne of Heroes. Arcturus was more peaceful and willing worked with Chaldea, while Sirius tried fighting against them, almost winning until Arcturus stopped him. Upon finally realising he had no choice, he destroyed the fractures of the fantasy trees and both he and Arc's homunculi bodies started to fade. But in their final moments they were given for the first time a option, to become a servant of the Grand Order World by registering on the Throne of Heroes by BB. They accepted and became servants. Sirius possessing the necessary qualifications became a foreigner servant, holding the essence of Azazoth, while Arc became a Ruler classed servant based on his merits as a Neutral King. Skills & Abilities Sirius is one of the most powerful high-servants in terms of combat and a powerful servant. His Magical Energy consumption as a Servant is taken care of all by his divine essence, and his Noble Phantasm while incredibly powerful would not consume a lot of Magical energy as his body constantly builds up excess magical energy of its own, as well as drawing in mana from the surrounding environment. The problem is the sheer control of this servant would need to be in the hands of a Magus who is capable of understanding his thought process and his history in order to fully control him. Sirius is wilful and will usually do what he wants within reason, but if he has the right master regardless of how great or poor they are, who respects him and respects his history, he will follow them until his servant body is sent back to the throne of heroes. He is capable of burning and injuring even those who have a natural high defence or skill. Even with class disadvantages he is capable of damaging those who would have an advantage on him, with the same force for if they were neutral against. He has been stated to be a deadly warrior capable of fighting Attila to a draw, with the added benefit as an attack on their divinity, allowing him to be capable of many acts other gods are not suited towards or are sufficient enough for. Sirius has incredible strength, even for a servant. His dominion and controlled power is that of the chaos, storms and heat, with limited control and direction of fire and darkness as well. He also possesses additional powers over chaos and reality distortion. The way he attacks comes in two parts. Number one is a form of closed combat martial arts, called the Lotus which is very similar to the Greeks Pankration. He combines these kicks and slices from his claws with his pure plasma and the use of Azazoth's Mystic Eyes of Distortion. Number two is a long ranged attacks, featuring very wide range attacks as Sirius is a very analytical type of attacker. His Mystic Eyes of Shattered Distortion a set of eyes taken from the sleeping outer god himself. Azazoth has been referred to as a sleeping entity resting within the middle of the centre of the universe, or in this case the middle of the Beyond the Universe, when he opens his eyes. The destruction of the universe is inevitable, whether this means the Outer Gods will descend upon the universe or the universe ceasing to exist is debatable. Regardless Sirius possess these eyes upon his creation as a composite divinity. These eyes are different to Fujino Asagami who can create and axis of rotation anywhere within sight and warps them telekinetically, his eyes do not twist things in the air, it instead breaks it down shattering it like glass. Even the air itself can be shattered and spread like a cracked mirror. In his first two forms he is capable of creating and controlling superheated flame like cosmic-energy, it is said that the energy posses a temperature to be able to kill a human instantly by dehydration just by being a meter close to it, he is able to control these cosmic-flames to such a degree he can defend himself without needing to look at an opponent to do it. He possess the ability to manipulate plasma lighting beams that unique comes in a pink colour, he is capable of creating energy blades and charging up beams and streams of energy around him before releasing them. In his final form, his red and purple coloured flames had evolved to manipulating blue pure magical energy in order to attack. He possess flight and the powers to manipulate the reality around him a skill possessed by most of his foreigner brethren. He possesses a special ability with his eyes, by closing them and then reawakening them, creates a massive distortion in reality and tears apart both flesh and spiritual bodies, this is unknown if these are mystic eyes, since he has no recollection of possessing them as a human. Passive Skills Existence Outside the Domain (A) ''' Like his foreigner kin, Sirius himself has the skill of all foreigners. They exists outside the domain of reality, except for him. His physiology and body are not bound by the laws of the world and his own universes rules. He was able to bypass the very outside of the universe in order to descend upon the world. He was always a entity that existed outside of the domain of normality as a spellcaster and later eldritch host, this is probably why he still posses a high skill form of the skill. * Gains 2 critical stars every turn. * Increases own debuff resistance by 10% '''Virus Hunter (A) When Sirirus passed on in the Moon Cell, his compatability and skills were to useful for him to be wasted and his soul placed in the afterlife. The Moon Cell created him using his unique skills and later possession of a Outer Gods power to mould him into a Anti-Virus Virus. He hunts his own kind, and seeks to destroy them. The kind he recognises is other divinities (sometimes excluding the gods and goddesses), he sees them as viruses that must be cut down in order to balance the flow of power. Ironically this power works in tandem for his Seth Component a god that killed another god. This allows his attacks possess a powerful effect against other divinities. This will also include Kings as Set had usurped the royal position and killed a king, and Sirirus is not a fan of kings such as Leonardo B. Harwey or Gilgamesh. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against divine trait servants by 15%. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against king trait servants by 10%. Burning God Core (EX) As a composite divinity, he possesses the divine cores of a Outer God, a being similar to a True Daemon with Divnity, Seth the god of chaos and the desert and Ryujin a Dragon God of the Ocean. These powerful and well known gods allow Sirirus to possess a high rank of divinity. Unlike the other High-Servants, he possesses gods and is not female so he is not eligible for the goddess core, but he was able to create his own core. As a High-Servant with powerful Authorities and unique divinity, he is resistant to towards instant-death effect attacks and attacks affected by time manipulation as his powers affect reality. * Increases own Damage by 300. * Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity. * Charges own NP gauge by 5% every turn. High Servant (EX) High Servant is a Skill that denotes one being a High-Servant, artificial Servants produced and composed from multiple mythological essences. He possess such a high ranking because of the very rich and powerful divine components. Active Skills Core of Chaos (A+) Sirius possessing the Authority of a large component of chaos gods, as he is a composite divinity he is excluded from the disadvantages of using authority. With this Core of Chaos he can gain access to his ability over Azazoth's distortion of reality, distorting and cutting off the magical energies of the surrounding area such as lay lines and marble realities and the magical energies that elemental spirits or certain users that use external environment to draw in mana. Using his distortion to Increasing his allies with Mana in order to power their Noble Phantasms and increasing their power for a short time. * Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. * Increases party's except Sirius's Np gauge. * Increases party's damage for 3 turns. ' Necessary Chaos (A-)' Sirius posses this skill because of his very existence. He attracts all misfortune and chaos. He perfected and accepted this skill as a way to divert attention onto himself, while some would call it a desperate cry for help. He calls it a gently way of taking the fall or damage from an ally onto himself in order to protect them. It says he doesn't use this skill for just anyone. * Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. * 500% Chance to draw attention of all enemies to self by 300% for 1 turn. Heart Beyond the Universe (EX) A skill similar to all the Foreigners who existed in the world currently, in other eyes a game changer that he would rarely active. This skill is what connects him to another, it brings up the emotions that they experience first at being separated and then coming together again. This swirl of emotions invigorates him and reconnects him to the other entity which he split apart from. A love born from a star that shines even at the end of the universe. * Increase Sirius's own Np Gauge. * Grants self attack and defense advantage against Alter Ego class for 3 turns. (Deals 2x damage against them and takes 0.5x damage from them.) * Grants Reality Shatter status for 3 turns. (Reality Breaker: Increase damage by 20% when each attack card.) Noble Phantasm Setesh Ryugo Nymphaea ' ~ A Budding Love Hidden in Chaos (EX) - Anti-Fortress' A EX rank noble phantasm that counts as to why he classifies himself as a Foreigner. Sirius being a A.I who possess the power of an outside entity. He summons his authority of the land, sea and space, creating a old representation of the area of an empty and desolate desert, a chaotic reflection of the core of the universe the land a mixture of the stars, sand and water, flowing in a unique fluid that rejects all threats to his temple and his land. He summons a burning star from the sky creating an autonomous reality marble from the star, and then fires it down upon the centre of the realm. Expanding his devastation attack in a dome like area of effect, capturing all those who had entered his land. Eradicating the fabric of the reality marble, and causing the mana to implode. It is impossible to use invincibility against it, but it is possible to evade it and use defensive skills to lessen the damage dealt. Azoth Isfet Nucleus ~ A Love Blossoming with Destruction (EX) - Anti-Star Upon taking his third form, he unlocks the true name of his Phantasm. He chants a Noble Phantasm that someone close to him named for him in a dream, immediately creating a more complex Marble Phantasm of the concept of the universe with a dreamed fate, shrouded in cosmic strands. The phantasm is only a concept and a anecdote of a love so bright it is expansive as the universe and Azazoth's body of a star that shall open its eyes and erase reality. He ascends body and soul into the core of the universe. Taking an enlarged form of a spirit of stars centred in the nucleus in the universe. Taking the unfathomable size of blackhole, but only recognisable as a cosmic concept of an enlarged divinity a entity resting in the centre of the universe. He raises his hands into the vacuum of space creating a star from both his palms and thrusts them together, firing it off as a literal shooting star (Energy Beam) that fires upon the universe and eradicates it, destroying the reality in the process. Creating a marble reality with mass amounts of mana only to condense the destruction of the reality marble with a direct blast. It should be said the Earths laws and textures prevent this as he is a servant, so his ability has been changed to a recreation of the universe inside a marble reality. He does not eradicate the universe only the reality of it, breaking its laws. Which come may consider as its eradication of the "known" universe. Trivia The reason for this extra information that resembles the game F/GO is for my own personal creativity if this character were to exist.Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Foreigner-class Servant Category:Evils of Man Category:Beast Servants Category:Counter Guardians Category:Saberface Category:Xeris Acrtic